The game of golf is one of the most popular sport in the United States and is enjoyed around the world. More and more golfer's take their game very seriously and are constantly striving to improve their game performance. An integral part of a golf game is the golfer's swing, and it is well known that proper form during a golf swing is crucial in maintaining and improving one's skill in the game. The distance and accuracy of the golf ball's flight after being struck by a club is dependent on the golfer's proper stance and form before, during and after the swing. One important factor in determining the golfer's proper form is the ability to maintain eye contact with the ball up through the moment the golf club strikes the ball.
It has been established that excessive head movement during a golf swing will usually result in the club head not making proper contact with the ball, or when contact is made, the optimum amount and direction of impact is not properly attained. As such, inexperienced golfers are constantly instructed to watch the position of the ball after being struck, and not to lift or turn the head until after the swing has been substantially completed. This is because the position and movement of the head determines where the eyes are focused. When the golfer's head turns away too soon, it means that the eyes have also turned away too soon. Such undesirable head, and eye, movements during a golf swing are one of the most problematic areas for the golfer to notice and correct. Generally, the golfer's swing has to be observed by an instructor to detect such premature head movements, and thus, to correct it. Naturally, this can amount to high financial costs due to the instructor's fee and also inconvenience due to unavailability of an instructor when the golfer wishes to practice. Another means to monitor a golfer's swing is to use video camcorders which can record the golfer's swing. These camcorders are generally standard video recorders which require rewinding of the tape before replay. The obvious disadvantage here is that the response time for the golfer is limited as valuable time is wasted manipulating the video recording equipment and the golfer is deprived of a near instantaneous feedback of his head movements during the swing.
Even if the golfer realizes that his head is turning away from the ball before the club strikes the ball, there is no way to determine exactly the amount of time before the club strikes the ball does the head turn away. Knowing that amount of time would give the golfer a quantifiable measure, or a margin or error, in which he can the gauge his swing performance and measure any subsequent improvements. Therefore, there is a need to provide instantaneous feedback to the golfer as to whether his head turned away from the ball prior to moment the club strikes the ball and if so, by exactly how much time. Obviously, this need must be met by a cost effective, reliable and portable method or device.